The Scarlet Kingdom
by krytos
Summary: There was once four kingdoms in the land of Hogwarts and each of these kingdoms had their own ruling families. However, a certain king was unhappy and wanted to unite all four kingdoms under his own banner. This is where our story begins and this is where Prince Harry is truly put to the test. He must take charge and form alliances before all is lost in battle.


**Title: The Scarlet Kingdom**  
**By: Krytos  
Summary: There was once four kingdoms in the land of Hogwarts and each of these kingdoms had their own ruling families. However, a certain king was unhappy and wanted to unite all four kingdoms under his own banner. This is where our story begins and this is where Prince Harry is truly put to the test. **

The kingdom of Gryffindor lay south of its neighbor Ravenclaw and a single body of water away from France and mainland Europe. It kept a very strong relationship with France and also the Spanish Empire.

The leader of Gryffindor was none other than King James Potter and his Queen Lily Potter. He had a son, the high Prince Harry Potter, also known as the boy-who-lived.

This is the story of this great Kingdom and its greatest Prince. This is the story of Harry Potter, future King of Gryffindor and perhaps one day the king of all the Hogwartian Kingdoms.

- Scarlet Kingdom -

"Harry, baby, wake up or else you'll be late for the council meeting" whispered Lady Katie Bell as she shook my body.

I tried to get up but my tired body simply wouldn't let me. I let out a loud sigh as I tried once again to out of bed and this time, I was successful. It wasn't always easy being the crown prince of Gryffindor and having to please several mistress.

Katy remained waiting as a freshened up and got ready to leave my chambers and join the other lords. Today, we we're supposed to discuss future defenses for Gryffindor and also some experimental shields that our research team had come up with.

"How do I look?" I asked her hoping for criticism rather than a compliment.  
"Absolutely handsome milord" Katy replied back with a grin on her lips before she started walking towards me.  
I simply reached out and brought her into a tight embrace before I took her lips in mine. I really did adore all my mistresses but Katy got a bit more attention for the most part.

"You're going to be late" Katy broke the kiss and told me. I simply nodded but I closed my eyes and with a snap, I disappeared right in front of her.

I reappeared in a corridor which led to the round table. The table itself was built like the fabled round table from King Arthur's court. Godric Gryffindor sure loved those muggle stories on Camelot, filled with lies about Merlin and the true nature of magic. Merlin wasn't a demigod, oh no, he was simply a very powerful wizard for his time. I would wager my trust vault on Voldemort winning a duel against Merlin if both were in their primes.

I slowly made my way through the corridor before I opened the scarlet door and entered the chamber which held the table. As soon as I had entered, all the occupants in the room stopped talking and looked at me. My father, King James, gave me a nod, while my godfather Lord Sirius Black simply chuckled at my late entrance.

There were other familiar faces around the round table, my godmother's husband Lord Longbottom with his son Neville. Next to Lord Longbottom, Lord Bell, whose daughter I had taken as my mistress. Finally, the last few were Lord Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Sir Remus Lupin, a friend of my father and my "uncle" and finally there were the Lords of several common yet rich houses that existed in Gryffindor kingdom.

"Lords and Ladies" he paused to look at Lady Anabelle Xaiver, who was the only female that had a seat in the round table, "I have some sad news and well some good news but that can be debated" he paused once again in order to make sure he had everyone's attention.

"The Kingdom of Slytherin has launched an offensive attack on three different targets and has tried to take three completely different objectives. One of the target was Hufflepuff kingdom, which is their neighbor from the north. Slytherin's forces failed to complete their objective, which was most likely to murder the king and take Prince Cedric hostage. Thanks to careful planning by Hufflepuff, they were able to withstand the attack but have lost several Aurors in combat" King James finally stopped to take a deep breath as everyone in the room starred at him wanting more information.

"Next, the attackers went after the Kingdom of Ravenclaw and sadly they were successful in destroy several key landmarks in Ravenclaw. They have also broken into Ravenclaw's department of Mysteries and stolen something from the Hall of Prophesies" he looked at Harry before he continued on, "there were several wounded commoners and half of Ravenclaw's Auror force is reported to be dead or missing. We think that this was an inside job and also one that Slytherin really focused in on. I have sent several Aurors to Ravenclaw in order to protect King Daniel and his family. Finally, Slytherin tried to attack this very castle but we have fended off the attack brilliantly. The Auror task force that crushed our enemy is going to be honored in tomorrow's paper. The task force managed to subdue half of the attackers and kill the other half. The few that we were able to recover from the battle are currently being held in a cell and will soon go through some interrogation."

The whole room was quiet for a moment before several Lords started firing question at the King.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Should we send aid to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?"

"Should we attack them now? They have fired the first shot, which means that they want this war to happen"

"We will be sending several Auror task forces to Hufflepuff. We cannot let Hufflepuff due to the proximity to the Slytherin kingdom. We will aid Ravenclaw's rebuilding but hopefully Daniel and I can come up with a plan suitable for both of our kingdoms" all of the lords around the room nodded in understanding. There was a reason why Gryffindor remained unscathed by Slytherin's attack. That reason was King James and his brilliance when it came to strategy and organization.

The Auror task force was his idea and although the public weren't too happy with the spending, they still trusted their King to know what's best for the kingdom.

"After this meeting, I will be going to Ravenclaw in order to survey the damage. I will be accompanied by the first Auror task force and my guards. Hopefully, I can strike some sort of beneficial deal with Ravenclaw" with that said, the meeting had come to a halt and people were slowly getting up and doing other things.

I simply sat there as people around me got up and left. As much as I wanted to talk to my father, I knew he would be busy. Instead, I figured I'd go hunt down all my mistress, yes I have several, well 3 to be exact. I wanted to practice some more dueling and also get used to some of the new spells that I've mastered.

It didn't take long to hunt down Cho Chang, my mistress from Ravenclaw Kingdom and my girlfriend during Hogwarts years. Next I found Luna Lovegood, my father appointed her as my mistress after he mother died and her father went crazy. My father had a little soft spot for her and out of all my mistresses, he liked Luna the best for some reason.

Katie was by far my favorite out of three although I'd never admit it in front of anyone. Katie stuck with me since I was 5 and we've grown her close over the years. It was she, who had taken my virginity during my seventh year at Hogwarts. Although Cho was still my girlfriend, I still had no shame sleeping with Katie. And that, is how strong the bond between us is. It also helps that she is the one mistress who can bring me absolute pleasure in multiple ways.

Anyways, once I got all of them together, we went to the dueling chambers together and start practicing. I wanted my mistress to be well versed in the art of magical combat. My mother and father both thought it was a great idea and so had no problem with me using the academy's duel platform.

I'd say that I was a bit better than your average Auror when it came to dueling. That my friend, is no small feat because the Gryffindor Aurors are taught to survive, to withstand, to prosper, and even perish if needed. We were the best of the best.

-BREAK-BREAK-

The next morning was delightful as I woke up from slumber and was immediately greeted by a kiss from my lovely mistress Luna. Her kiss was hot, passionate, and loving, all at the same time. I knew deep down that Luna honestly loved me and would do anything to see me safe and happy. Although, I wasn't as close to her as I was with my other two mistresses, I still try to enjoy her company whenever possible. It seemed like Luna was always busy when I was free but that didn't stop us from spending time together during the night. Luna graduated from her class at Hogwarts with flying colors and as far I as I knew, she was working on several project in Gryffindor's research department.

"Hi" Luna whispered after we broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"Hi" I reply and for some reason Luna blushed. She always blushed. I kind of liked that about her though because I can easily make her embarrassed and flushed.

However before I could even open my mouth to say another word I heard knocks on my door. "Come in" I shouted out as I got off from the bed and put on a shirt.

"Your highness, your father the King would like your presence in his champers as soon as possible" the servant boy told me and I then shooed him with a hand motion.

I was interested in knowing what kind of plans my father had in store for Ravenclaw and its recovery. If all that I've heard was correct then it is safe to say that Ravenclaw has suffered an utter collapse. Which means that it was up to us or Hufflepuff to help the kingdom out. However, Hufflepuff was in no position to help anyone at the moment and that only left Gryffindor. There was no way my father was going to offer Ravenclaw money, at least not without something very useful in return. Out of the four Kingdoms, Gryffindor was the most rich, powerful, and full of natural resources such as gas, oil, and even a magical forest. The potion masters from the surrounding kingdoms travels to Gryffindor in order to hunt down certain ingredients, which bought Gryffindor even more revenue.

I told my goodbye to Luna, which earned me another kiss before I left my bed chamber and headed towards my father's study. I had a feeling this was going to be a serious conversation, especially since he called for me such early in the morning. Once I entered the room, I was happy to see that my mother, Lily Potter nee Evans, was there as well.

I smiled at the mother before I embraced her in a hug as if I hadn't seen her in a while. The redhead simply smiled back at me before she too embraced me.

"Father, I hope everything went well with Ravenclaw" I asked the elder man in the room. My father for the most part didn't look upset and if anything, I would say that he looked happy even after all the attacks and destruction.

"Harry, we have some news for you. I'm afraid to say that your mother and I have decided to enter you into a marriage with the Ravenclaw princess."

I blinked once, twice, and then a third time before I looked back and forth between my parents. "What?" I shouted as I couldn't believe they would do something like this to me. I knew for a fact that my family had stopped using marriage contracts for over two decades now.

"Why?" I asked after I calmed down, although I would bet that my mother somehow casted a calming charm on me. She was after all, a fully pledged charm mistress.

"Because son, this is the only way Ravenclaw can access the Gryffindor and also the Potter vault" it was no surprise that my family, the Potters, were filthy rich.

"You will wed Princess Hermione of Ravenclaw and in exchange you will become the King after Daniel passes. Afterwards however, the crown will be passed on two your second heir as the first will retain the crown of Gryffindor. King Daniel and I thought that would be a great way to merge the two Kingdoms and perhaps even come out stronger after all the mayhem caused by Voldemort."

I nodded, it made sense but as I was still 19 and well a teen, I decided to be rebellious. "What if I don't accept?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't you? You already have your mistresses and if anything Hermione would simply make everything even in your life" I figured he meant that I would have four women in my life now.

"I'm still not sure and I don't want to accept this Father. I was under the impression that I would be marrying one of the mistresses."

"No, other than Katie, none of the other girls even have any sort of royal or noble rank. I would never let you marry a non-noble son, it's harsh but it's the truth."

"You agree to all this?!" I asked my mother. The woman didn't say anything at first but then she nodded. "This will allow us to help Ravenclaw in their time of need and it will also provide you with a suitable woman in your life. I like your mistresses but I think you need someone who would be at the same rank as you" Lily concluded sighing and taking a step back so that she could lean on the bookshelf.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I asked bluntly.  
"Nope, you don't unless you run away but that wouldn't be Gryffindorish of you sadly" my father replied with a grin on his face.

"Alright fine, I'll do it but that doesn't mean I like it or that I forgive you two" I told them as my father's face brightened up and he smiled.

"Well son, I think we should get your measured and check out some of the wedding outfits for the Crown Prince of Gryffindor"

"Wait, why are you rushing it? Surely the wedding isn't tomorrow!" I stated.  
"Um, but it is! I'm sorry to say but I had no other choice. Gryffindor is running low in funds and so I have to allow Ravenclaw access to the Potter vaults and the only way I'd do that if I had assurance. Harry, by marrying Hermione, the only daughter of Ravenclaw's king, you will soon become the first King to rule both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor at once."

I nodded in understanding as I walked out of the study as I said bye to my parents.

**A/N: This is a new story so please please please REVIEW and tell me what you thought of it! I want to hear from you guys because I already have this story mapped out (unlike my other stories). **

**Also please go on my forum to read more about the plot, the mistresses, and also to see pictures of Hermione, Luna, Katie, and Cho! The link is in my profile! **

**Once again REVIEW and also please pray for me. I will be taking finals soon and I need to do well or else I'm going to fail everything **** so please, keep me in your prayers. **

**Thanks again!**


End file.
